


Souvenirs

by PrinceDel



Series: Greetings from New Mexico [3]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: just little tidbits of mex bonding with various characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 22:08:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2444900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceDel/pseuds/PrinceDel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just drabbles of New Mexico interacting with different characters. Each chapter, while short, is a different character. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Souvenirs

**Author's Note:**

> Little warning for the mention of needles. They're only mentioned, but if they freak you out skip over this chapter.

Grey scares the shit out of him, if he's gonna be honest. Not that it's saying much, but she instills an unnerved terror in him for the simple fact she is hands down the best doctor they have, but... a little enthusiastic about certain procedures. Like the one she was doing right now.

"Is drawing so much blood necessary?" He all but whines, rubbing at the places the needle entered.

She makes a gesture with her whole body that somehow clearly says 'Of course, silly!' as she fills another bag with the purple blood. "You're gonna be a lot happier about this when you come in here bleeding out one day! Besides, I'm spacing it out so you have time to recover." He shuts up about it.

"Now look at me." He doesn't have much of a choice as she grabs his chin and makes him look forward, shining a small light into his eyes and watching his pupils narrow into slits. She gives a pleased hum after checking both his eyes, lifting one of his legs as he blinks away the spots in his eyes. A firm, pointed tap to the bottom of his feet makes them clench involuntarily, practically grabbing Grey's arm. She doesn't seem to care, repeating it on his other foot, then his knees. "Are you having any soreness or irritation?"

"Where you stuck a needle in me." He smiles slightly as she playfully rolls her eyes. "My ankles, a bit. Used to it, though. The armor doesn't let them bend right." She hums again, almost a tune, as she makes him flex his ankle.

"If we had more resources, I'm sure we'd accommodate." Mexico shrugs, flexing his toes with each bend of his ankle.

"I manage," when she finishes testing his legs he stretches them out then lets them dangle off the table he's sitting on. "I've had to improvise for a long time, and the armor isn't too constricting in the legs."

She nods, moving on to bend the joints in his arm accordingly. "It's a good thing you didn't stunt your growth! You'd probably be in a  _lot_ of pain." She giggles, and he gives a nervous smile. "Are you keeping up your diet?"

"Best I can."

"You need your protein! You're still malnourished from the jungle." Her arms are crossed, making her words final. "And if it's Grif messing it up, tell him he's gonna get a shot every time you don't meet your daily intake requirements!" Her tone becomes more bubbly as she continued. "I wanted to test some new medicine, so it's a win-win!"

Mexico makes a nervous noise, wondering if any of those needles were giving instead of taking, as she sends him on his way.


End file.
